


These Marks Will Last You a Lifetime

by MidnightThrill227 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Be happy, DON REPOST ART WITHOUT CREDITING ME PLZ TNX, F/M, Fanart, GUYS I MADE FANART, I PROMISED U I WOULD SO I DID THIS OK, M/M, Oof my Floof, THANKS FOR NOT KILLING KEEF, THIS FIC IS FOR Bbv, This fic has no smut, aaaahhhh, eh, oof, sorry???, woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MidnightThrill227
Summary: So.... I may have promised Bbv this fic if they didn't kill off Keefy boy in their rollercoaster fic My good Little kitten(it has smut u have been warned but most of us don't care anyways) please don't hate me for this.Keith's galra marking is something new to him. He just need to to have some thinking time to figure it all out. Btw I'm broke af so I used sketch.io for the art and my middle school chrombook. XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bbv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbv/gifts).



> Hi My name is Thrill and I wanna murder my emotions. I also am considering making this a multichaper fic but idk? comment if i should.

 

 **Keith looked in the mirror of the bathroom adjacent to his room.** His pale, thin fingers reached up and pressed lightly against a dark violet mark, trailing up the side of it. It was smooth, and it felt just like the rest of his porcelain skin. It was a considerable shade lighter that the stormy purple eyes that were staring back at him through thick eyelashes. His ebony hair fell in his face. He reached up and pushed it out of his face, before reaching back and tying the mullet back with a red hair tie. Keith thought back to the events that let to him acquiring his new... possession.

He remembered how it felt in the astral plane, dark. Every inch surrounding the Red and Black paladin was dusted with stars, blurry and dull. Two stars stood out though. They were red and blue, and they sat there in tandem. He felt a ringing in his ear, something calling out his name over and over. He felt nonexistent, all memories fuzzy. He could not feel the bend in his joints, he could not feel himself move, or talk. Yet he heard himself. All his senses were amplified. His ears picked up the slightest of sounds. He felt more agile, quicker, as if his bones had turned to liquid. He felt as cold as stone, his skin rough but numb to the touch. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins, his heartbeat echoing in his mind. It was the only way.

And Lance.  _ **Lance**. _ Lance, his right hand man, his  _friend._ Keith had to admit he had feelings for the lanky Cuban, but would he ever be loved back? Keith gripped his shirt to ease the thudding in his chest. He remembered how Lance was fighting behind him, back to back. He remembered those words, they always echoed through his mind from when Lance first uttered them.  _We are a good team._

 _ **Shiro**._ Keith remembered his friend, his brother. He remembered the first time he and Lance rescued Shiro from the clutches of the Garrison. Humankind was cruel at times. And now they had stuck together again, Blue and Red. The rescued Shiro, together. And when they had come back, Keith had the marking. It looked like his mother's. But he only had one.  _Why?_ Why he had this he didn't know. It was a constant reminder that he was Galra, the supposed enemy. But not all Galra were bad. The thought made a small smile tug at Keith's lips. He had learned that his heritage was not all that bad. He had learned to embrace who he really was.  _Because it's who you are that counts._

Keith thought back to when he first arrived at the Castle of Lions. He didn't have a purpose in life before that. He was an orphan at six. He met Shiro, but then Shiro disappeared. And then Keith got kicked out for punching Iverson in the face. (not that he regretted it, the douche totally deserved that) But he was alone again. And he didn't have purpose. Until he felt that energy. It was the same as what was in the astral plane. I called to him. His name, being hummed over and over. And then they found Blue. Once they were in space, Keith realized. He realized that his life purpose had been Voltron, and even if he left to go with the blade, it still sneaked into his life. It was a war that drove them apart and brought them together. It was a war that was the reason for his existence. But it was also a war that led him to find his family. Not just his mother, but his Voltron family too.

And so that is what the mark meant to Keith.  _ **Family**. _ Proof that no matter where he went, even if it was to space, he always had his family. Proof that family doesn't need to be those who share your blood. Family may argue and bicker and move thousands of miles away. But they are still family nonetheless. And so that's what the mark meant to Keith. It wasn't a burden. It was a gift. Keith fixed his fingerless  gloves and walked out of the bathroom. Another day with another purpose.


	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi My name is Thrill and I still want to murder my emotions. Surprise! This turned into a multi-chapter fic with fanart. I get better each time i use Sketch.io. Newsflash: Middle School Chromebook actually glitches a lot.

**Cold.** That was all that Lance felt. He felt an empty numbness creeping up his arms and cold hands tracing his limbs, his joints unable to move. The mission was a failure.  _Because of him_. At least, that's what Shiro said.  _Shiro._ He has been very different lately,  _It's like I'm not myself._ The mission was a failure, and Voltron had lost it's Red Paladin. Because Lance was drowning. He was drowning on a planet and no one knew where he was. Lance held his breath. He couldn't breath. The pressure around him amplified. Then he saw it, like a lighthouse guiding ships to safety in rough waters. He saw  _him._ Keith had dove into the water after him. How did he find him? Lance tried to reach up to him but his efforts were in vain. Keith looked more angelic now, a purple halo surrounding him. He was in his Blade of Marmora Uniform, the suit exaggerating every small movement of muscle. Lance had no strength left. He tried reaching up again, his head spinning. He managed to bring his arm up past his side. He reached out to Keith. The moment his fingers brushed against him, Keith flickered out of existence. Lance let his head droop to the side as he felt his head droop to the side. The last thing he heard was a small thud as he made contact with the bottom of the lake. He heard a loud ringing in his head.  ** _You have nothing. You never had anything. Worthless, Useless. Forgotten._**

 

**__ **


End file.
